


Caged Desire

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [180]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Stosh" is Stiles, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Jealous Derek, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, cage dancer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/09/18: “cage, comfort, glare”This is me peeking into an AU I've only thought about, with dancer Stiles, whose stripper name is "Stosh the Boy Next Door," and Derek who longs for him. Jackson is "Jack of Diamonds." And because I don't have enough unfinished fics and ongoing series, I gave this drabble a steamy pulp fiction title in case I continue the story.





	Caged Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/09/18: “cage, comfort, glare”
> 
> This is me peeking into an AU I've only thought about, with dancer Stiles, whose stripper name is "Stosh the Boy Next Door," and Derek who longs for him. Jackson is "Jack of Diamonds." And because I don't have enough unfinished fics and ongoing series, I gave this drabble a steamy pulp fiction title in case I continue the story.

“Derek, if you’re going to glare like that we’re going to get thrown out of here,” Laura said.

“Shut up, Cora.”

“Der-Bear, Cora’s somewhere making out with some pretty thing.”

“Shut up, Laura.”

Derek had been enjoying his little birthday party at The Jungle - until “Jack of Diamonds” joined Derek’s favorite dancer, “Stosh,” in the cage.

Stosh was beautiful, with pale, beauty mark spattered skin - now being caressed by Jack as they writhed together to throbbing music.

“Derek,” Laura teased, a lilt in her voice, “I hear you growling.”

Only Stosh’s lovely, unexpected smile his way gave Derek any comfort.


End file.
